Season 6, Episode 2
by n4m4w45
Summary: Past and Present. In episode 2, Geo-Force comes back and learns of Terra's past, while she and Beast Boy are attacked by Elemento! Please tell me how I'm doing! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Past and Present

Okay, here we are for episode 2. A lot of things are going to be picking up from what happened in the last episode…so yeah. Here's a chance to catch up. I really want to know what you guys think! Please review!

…..

Previously, on Teen Titans…

A Slade robot told Beast Boy Terra doesn't want to see him anymore.

The Element monster, which Beast Boy named "Elemento" escaped the Teen Titans.

….

Cyborg and Raven were playing chess. Raven was clearly beating him. He only had a few pawns, a knight, and his king. Still, he moved his pawn, and took out one of her towers.

Cyborg made small talk, "So, where's Beast Boy?"

Raven replied, bluntly, "Bugging You-Know-Who."

"Man, that dude needs to move on…" Raven used a bishop to defeat a pawn.

"You can move on. I can move on. He can't. It's harder for him." Cyborg moved his knight to protect his king.

"Wait, do I detect a sense of pity in your voice? For BB?" Cyborg raised a teasing eyebrow. Raven knocked out the knight with her queen, slamming it on the board with annoyance.

"No. I'm just speaking the truth. Check."

"Okay! Okay! No need to get upset," Cyborg moved his king to the right. "Where're Robin and Starfire?"

"Up on the roof," Raven moved her bishop. "Check mate." A faint smile was on her lips. She beat him again. Cyborg let out a sigh.

…..

Robin and Starfire were training on the roof. Robin had begun teaching her martial arts since they started dating. It was goin farely well. Robin was using nunchuks today.

"Remember, you gotta hold the nunchuks firmly, so they don't fly out of your hands.

"How firmly should I hold the chucking nuns?" Starfire took them from Robin's hands.

Robin grinned. He loved the way she talked. "I use an iron fist to hold mine, but you don't need to-!"

The nunchuks crumbled. Robin's jaw dropped.

"Eek! I am sorry Robin! I think I held them to firmly!" She hugged Robin, afraid he was going to be mad.

Robin hugged her back. "Nah, its okay. I've got more of them. Besides, I should be thanking them."

Starfire looked at him questioningly.

"They got me close to you…" Robin smiled at her. Starfire smiled back.

They were leaning in to kiss each other. And with that impeccable timing…

BOOM! A giant rock monster had crashed onto the roof.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?"

….

…Cue the Teen Titans theme song!

…

"Starfire look out!" Robin dodged the creature's huge arm, and Starfire flew out of the way. She shot a few star bolts at it, and the rock only chipped. Robin took some freeze discs out of his belt, and tossed them at the monster.

"AAH!" The monster flinched when its arm froze, and fell of. The ice shattered. Robin saw a human arm where the rock used to be. His eyes widened, and he gasped.

The thing had taken the rock pieces, and reattached them to itself! The battle between the three went on for a while, when Cyborg and Raven came to the roof.

"Whoa! What is that thing?" Cyborg took out his arm cannon.

"I don't know! Its some kind of suit! There's someone inside!" Robin jumped out of the creature's way. Cyborg blasted it.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?" It said, with impatience.

Starfire gasped. "Raven! You can…"

"Already on it. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Her hands glowed black, if that's possible, and she lunged the magic at the rock monster. The rocks went flying.

What was left was a tall, blond, skinny, teenage boy. He had passed out.

"Who is he? Why has he come here?" Starfire floated above everyone.

"I don't know, maybe to find his sister?" Raven picked him up with her powers. "Whatever he's here for, we have him. We should take him inside." Robin led the others inside.

…..

The boy woke up on a type of hospital bed. He saw Robin, Starfire, Cyborg,and Raven. They were all watching him.

"What are you doing? Where is my sister? If you've hurt her…"

"Hold up!" Cyborg waved his hands slowly, showing peace.

"Please, Perhaps we can help you. Who is your sister?" Starfire held her hands, worried for him and his lost sibling.

"Her name is Terra! Does that ring any bells?"

…

"And then, Megatron turned on his rocket boots, and then flew south! Oh, that dude was so cool… I hope I see him again, then I might be able to introduce you two…" Beast Boy stopped talking. Terra sat in front of him. She had barely said a word at all.

"Hey, what's wrong? You haven't even touched a slice of your pizza! I mean, yeah, I haven't, but I've been talking this whole time, so I have an excuse, but you haven't at all, and you haven't eaten…"

Terra spoke. "Beast Boy. Stop. Why do keep doing this? You take me to eat pizza every Friday. Why?"  
>Beast Boy grew serious."Because you're my best friend. I'm positive. Terra, you-"<p>

"Stop calling me that! I'm not Terra! Not anymore…" Terra looked away.

"You just said, 'Not anymore'! You are her, aren't you?" Beast Boy's voice grew accusing. Terra sat there. She said the wrong thing…

…..

"Yes, Terra was with us. She was a Teen Titan. But that was a year ago," Robin began to explain to Geo-Force. So far, all they knew about him was his code-name, and his sister.

Everyone stepped out of the ER and began to walk down the hall.

"She came here all by herself. Didn't have anything but the clothes on her back, plus a few other things. That girl needed a home. She also had amazing power. So, we took her in, and made her part of the team," Cyborg went over the events of last year. Geo-Force, without speaking, nodded, and took it all in.

"However, she could not control her powers completely," Starfire walked alongside Robin. "She was ashamed when we discovered this, so she ran away…" Starfire sighed. Here comes the hard part.

"Turns out she joined one of our enemies, Slade. He trained her: To control her powers, and to hate us. She rejoined the team, only to betray us a month later. She almost killed all of us, and she and Slade took over the city," Raven explained to Geo-Force. Geo-Force grew more concerned.

"How did you…?"

"In the end, she couldn't go through with it. Beast Boy, another team mate of ours, found her, and talked her out of it. She and Slade had a battle. During it, a volcano triggered, and she stayed behind to stop it. When we looked for her later, all we found was her body, encased in stone," Robin and the others walked into ops.

"Oh…" Geo-Force's heart sunk. "So….she's gone?"

""At first, we believed so. But a few weeks ago, Beast Boy found that the statue was gone! He also discovered a girl who looked exactly like her!"

"Really?" Geo-Force's hopes rose.

"Even though my studies couldn't figure it out…"

"Or my spells…"

Robin finished both Cyborg's and Raven's sentences, "Somehow, she escaped. Beast Boy approached her, and she didn't recognize him. We think its amnesia."

"Oh. Well, I guess it wouldn't matter if she saw me then, would it?" Geo-Force had a sad smile on his face.

"Please. Although it is plain to see, how do you know Terra?"

So it was Geo-Force's turn to tell a story.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here it is. Finally, the second chapter of Episode 2! I'm sorry if it's a little long, but I wanted to finish with this so I could move on to other things.

To whom it may concern: Yes, Geo-Force is a real character from the DC comics. About 95% of what I have written about him here is legit. Interesting fact: He was never in a Titans' comic, but he was a member of Batman's team, the Outsiders.

Megatron and Psychopath (from episode 1) are original characters of mine, but you can tell I put a lot of the Mega Man character into Megatron.

Okay, on with the story! Don't forget to review and/or subscribe!

...

"Yeah, Terra's my sister. She and I grew up together, and we were best friends. Well, as best friends as siblings can be."

Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire all moved quickly toward the couch and sat down. Cyborg had a bowl of popcorn. He offered some to Robin as he took a sip of soda. Raven rolled her eyes as Starfire jumped up and down.

"What you probably couldn't guess is that we were Prince and Princess of Malkovia…" Geo-Force let out a sheepish grin, and scratched the back of his head.

All the Titans totally exploded with surprise. Robin dropped the popcorn bowl, Cyborg spit out his soda, Starfire gasped, and Raven's eyes grew bigger.

"No way…" Raven was the only one who could speak.

"Yeah. Very way. We grew up happily, without a care in the world. But then one day, I remember I was 14. She was 12. One day, some weird scientists came and took us. They knocked us out. When I woke up, I was in some glass tube. I know now they were experimenting on me. They were messing with Terra too…

"I got so mad… and then rocks came up from the ground! I was able to free myself, but not without getting seriously cut. I freed Terra while she was still sleeping, and we escaped." By now, everyone's jaw was dropped to the ground, except for Geo-Force, who continued.

"I sat in the shadows far away from the lab. I hid with her under a bush, and…pretty much freaked out about what happened to me. I looked at myself, all cut up and bruised, wishing it could go away…and then it happened," He looked at everyone, like he still couldn't believe it.

"WHAT? WHAT?" Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg couldn't stand the tension!  
>"The earth came up to me, and surrounded me. And when it did, it healed me. I know that I was controlling it, but somehow…the earth and I have a bond now…<p>

"I tried to learn how to control my power. I realized that those scientists did this to us so we could protect our country. At least, that's what I wanted to do with my powers.

"Terra on the other hand…well. She didn't like her powers. She wanted things to go back to the way they were. And who could blame her? She used to be a spoiled princess, and now she was forced to be a hero.

"So she didn't use her powers. And because of that, she could never learn to control them. One day, a year ago, our country went to war. I decided to help and to take the name Geo-Force. But for Terra, that was the last straw. She ran away…" Geo-Force became sadder the farther he got into his story.

"I've been fighting in the war for over a year now, and now my parents our gone….I should be king right now, but I was over-thrown and kicked out of the country. We lost," He looked up to see the Titans. Starfire was in tears. Cyborg was distressed. Raven was concerned. And Robin looked mad.

"So you were overthrown…" Robin sat there understanding this history.

"Yes. I figured I had nothing left, so I came to the states to look for my sister. I heard somewhere that she was with the Teen Titans, so I came here to see if she was around…Now it looks like she's gone too…"

Starfire flew over to him, "No, it is not too late, New Friend! Terra lives! Beast Boy is visiting with her as we speak!" She started to drag him across the floor, "If we hurry, we can-"

"Starfire," Geo-Force pulled away from her, "I'm not going to see her,"

Cyborg walked up, "Why not? That's why you're here, isn't it?" He looked at him, confused. Robin and Raven looked at them from the couch. They knew why.

"You said she might have…amnesia, right? Well, she probably has a whole new life, probably adopted parents, she goes to school. How could I take that from her? Her life is probably the way she wants it. So I come up for a family reunion, and for what? To tell her real life is nothing? No. It'll be better for her to leave her where she's at," Geo-Force looked down on the floor. This wasn't easy for him to do. Cyborg and Starfire looked at him understandingly. They admired the love this brother had for his sister.

Robin piped up, "So what are you going to do now?"

Geo-Force looked at Robin, "Don't know. I'll probably wander around for a bit. I lost the war, and got kicked out. There's nothing I can do for my country now. Eventually, I'll find a new place where I can help,"

"There's always here!" Cyborg patted Geo-Force on the back.

Geo-Force smiled up to him. "Thanks Cyborg, but I don't think my staying here would be the best for Terra or me. No, I better go where she won't hear of me,"

"Well, stay here for the night before you set out. You look tired, it'll do you some good," Robin offered. Geo-Force smiled.

…..

Robin and Cyborg were showing Geo-Force how to play Game Station, when the alarm went off.

Cyborg checked the screen. "It's a robbery. Shadowy figure….no ID. Better catch him!"

Everyone began to run out the door, when Geo-Force asked-

"Should I come?"

Robin turned around before he went outside, "No, like I said, you look tired. Rest. You wouldn't be much of a help if you were about to topple over already. Stay and relax," Robin ran out the door, "The fridge's open!"

Geo-Force looked around the huge operation's room. He found the remote, and turned on the TV.

…..

"You are her, aren't you? You're really Terra!" Beast Boy pointed at Terra, accusingly. He had a look of shock. It was too good to be true.

"Beast Boy, I'm not-" She looked at him, distressed. She didn't want to talk about this again.

"No, you are her! Or at least you used to be! You said yourself, its not you anymore! But you used to be…" He stood up from his chair and leaned in closer to Terra. "What's going on?"

Terra sighed. She looked down at her water. "I'm not Terra. Not anymore. I've told you before, I want to be called Sarah now."

"So you do admit it!" Beast Boy raised his voice.

"Quiet down, Beast Boy. I'm. Not. Terra. Anymore. Maybe I used to be, but that's in the past. This is the present now, Beast Boy. Get with the program," She got up to leave.

Beast Boy grabbed her hand. "No, stay! Maybe we can work something out! I'm still your best friend Terra…"

"It's Sarah!" Terra pulled her hand away.

"But…"

"Look, Beast Boy. You keep saying you're my best friend. If you really are, then you'll know to leave me alone!"

"I…" Beast Boy closed his mouth and sat down. "Okay." He closed his eyes. He couldn't argue with that.

Terra started to walk away. Beast Boy sat there, eyes closed.

"AAH!" He jumped when he heard her scream! He looked, and saw the huge white element monster from before!

"Elemento! Terra, look out!" He turned into a gorilla and grabbed her. They jumped off Pizza's balcony and landed on the sidewalk. Elemento jumped after them. It took the form of the street. Gravel. Beast Boy put Terra down, and lunged toward Elemento.

….

Geo-Force was watching some show, but he didn't even know what it was. It was something about a bald kid and his flying cow. He was about to change the channel when the alarm went off, and the computer screen turned on.

'Whoah! What's this?' Geo-Force put the remote down, and got up to read the screen.

'It says that "Elemento is attacking sector C-5."'

Then he spoke out loud. "Where's sector C-5?" the computer screen changed to show a grid of the city.

'Wow. Voice command. Neat. Hey, its not too far from here, I think! …Nah, better do what Robin said, I don't want to…' The computer changed to show what the news had on it. Geo-Force gasped when he saw it.

"Terra!" Without another thought, he went out of the tower to go help.

….

Elemento, used the toughness of his form to pound the green gorilla on the ground. It was crushing Beast Boy's head, when he got his second wind. He pushed him upward, and he landed on the ground, making a small crater. Rocks big and small were everywhere.

Beast Boy changed back to taunt. "Ha! Is that all you got? That's what you get for messing with the Beast!" He pointed his thumb down.

Elemento got up. Even though it showed no expression, you could tell it was mad. It picked up a huge boulder, took its form, then threw it at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned into a humming bird and dodged it. He turned back and looked toward Terra, still standing there.

"GO! Get out of here!" Beast Boy shooed her. She started to back away. When Beast Boy got hit by a second boulder.

"UAAH!" Beast Boy was pegged down. Elemento ran toward him.

Suddenly, the rock rumbled, then exploded into a million pieces. The giant rock monster of Geo-Force landed from the air, picked Beast Boy up, and jumped a bit away.

The monster's face melted off to show Geo-Force's. Beast Boy flinched

"Ah!" He jumped out of his arms. "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Geo-Force, Terra's sister. Are you alright?"

Beast Boy was totally confused. "Uh, yeah. I'm okay…"

"EEK!"

They looked and saw that Elemento was moving towards Terra!

Beast Boy told Geo-Force, "Hey, if you're really Terra's bro, then get her outta here! I can handle the white boy!" Beast Boy rammed into it as a rhino. Elemento was thrust to the ground.

Geo-Force took the opportunity. He rushed to Terra and used his "suit" to make a platform. He grabbed Terra and they flew away from the battle field.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Terra squirmed out of Geo-Force's arms. She went to the edge of the rock. She saw Beast Boy fighting the monster. She looked worried.

"I'm getting you out of here! We need to get you somewhere safe!" He grabbed Terra's arms. He looked her in the eyes. It had been years since he saw them. They were so different….but something was the same…

"Let me go! You have to go back! You have to help him!" She looked down again. Beast Boy was losing. They were going farther and farther away. "Stop!"

Geo-Force stopped the rock. It was floating in mid-air, Something clicked.

"Why aren't you asking who I am?" He asked slowly. The siblings looked at each other. "How do you know I'm one of the good guys? Oh, no…you know who I am, don't you?"

Terra looked away. She said in a low voice, "You have to help him."

"…Okay…" Geo-Force put her on a building.

"Stay safe," he said.

"You too," She wouldn't look him in the eye anymore. He flew back down toward the monster and the Beast.

…..

The other Titans were still chasing the shadowy figure who had stolen from an antique store.

"I don't get it," Cyborg said from his car. He was looking at a computer screen on the dashboard. "It says here that nothing was stolen. What the heck is this dude doing?"

"He probably lost his nerve 'cause we were coming." Robin was on his motorcycle, with Starfire flying next to him. They were closing in on their target. "Raven, you think you could…?"

Raven sighed, and teleported from the car. She reappeared on the street just in front of the shoplifter. He went through a black hole and reappeared on the other side. He fell to the ground and started to spark…

"Thank you, Raven. Your assistance was most helpful!" Starfire tried to give her a high five, but offered her elbow instead.

"Right…" Raven turned away to look at what apparently was a robot. Robin was studying it. He took off its face…to reveal a screen.

"Slade…" Robin's eyes narrowed. The evil body of Slade appeared on the screen.

"Yes, Robin. Its me. No need to throw a party…"

"What do you want?" The other Titans stood behind Robin, with steely faces.

"'What do I want?'" Slade echoed back before he replied, "I'll tell you what I want. I want you to know that I still exist, Robin. I'm still out there, so you shouldn't forget about me while your off saving the world…or getting arrested," he gave Robin an accusing look. Robin got madder.

"Don't worry. We haven't forgotten about you. We just have bigger things to deal with!" Robin meant it as an insult.

"Oh, you'll find that to be a big mistake soon enough Robin… By the way! This is only the distraction…" The screen turned off.

"What did he mean by that?" Cyborg stood there with the others watching the blank screen.

"Isn't it obvious? He got us out here for a reason. So we'd be distracted. He's probably attacking the tower right now! We should hurry…"

Starfire had another idea. She gasped, "Beast Boy!"

Robin's eyes widened. She was probably right!

"Titans! Go!" They zoomed off toward the pizza place.

…..

Beast Boy was getting beaten up. His costume was torn, and bruises were all over him. Still, he turned into an elephant and wrestled with the steel form of Elemento. It punched him, and Beast Boy fell again to the ground.

"Okay, you can hurt me, but I'm not letting you hurting anyone else!" He turned into an orangutan. Elemento flexed, then lunged toward Beast Boy, but he was stopped by a jolt of rock.

"Need some help?" Geo-Force came and helped Beast Boy to his feet.

"Dude! Where's Terra?" He got annoyed. Elemento started to get up.

"Somewhere safe. She asked me to come back and help," Geo-Force took a fighting stance.

Beast Boy teared up. "She did?" He snapped out of it, and turned into a ram. Elemento was on his feet.

"I've got an idea! Ram him toward that light post!" Geo-Force went toward the post which was about eight feet away.

Following orders, Beast Boy let out a cry, and hit Elemento most of the way. Geo-Force then pulled up a rock, and had him hit the fire hydrant. The hydrant broke, exploding with water. Elemento took its substance, then started to drift down to the sewer.

"Yeah!" Geo-Force let out a cry of victory. Beast Boy turned back into human form.

But Elemento wasn't done yet. He stood up, and took the form of the stony sidewalk.

"No!" Beast Boy was exhausted. He didn't know how much longer he could do this.

Suddenly, Elemento glowed yellow. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Then he exploded into many pieces of rock. These pieces flew to many different parts of the city.

Beast Boy opened his eyes. "Did you do that?" He turned to Geo-Force.

"No, I didn't. Someone else must have-"

Beast Boy looked around. He saw Terra and her arms were in front of her. She had done it!

He looked at her. Gratitude and joy was all over his face. She put her arms down. Misery was all her face showed. She ran away.

….

The other Titans had shown up a few minuted later and were asking a whole bunch of questions. When Beast Boy and Geo-Force explained, Robin took Cyborg away to talk.

"What do you think, Cy?" Robin was worried and angry.

"What do I think? I think we all should be on our toes. Slade's back, and he obviously is out for blood," Cyborg looked down on his leader, ready to anything he asked.

"Is Elemento working for Slade? Or was he distracting us from something else?"

"Well, I already scanned the computers back home. Nothing came in or out except Geo-Force."

"Well, I guess we'll have to let things happen and find out…"

The others were talking to Geo-Force.

"So you are going to leave in the morning?" Starfire asked her new friend.

"Yep, I'm afraid I have to be leaving soon. I shouldn't be here," Geo-Force looked down on the ground.

"I told you, she remembers! She doesn't want to see me anymore, yeah. But you're her brother! You should go find her and see what's what!"  
>Beast Boy kept tugging on his arm.<p>

"Sorry, Beast Boy. I can't. As much as I love her, I can't break her happiness. She obviously doesn't want it,"  
>Beast Boy listened to him, and stopped tugging his arm.<p>

"That action shows your love for her more then anything you could ever do..."  
>Starfire held her hands. Raven rolled her eyes. Then she smiled.<p>

"You sure you don't want a communicator? You helped a lot today," Raven offered.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I don't think its to be a part of your team. At least not yet..."  
>He looked towards the skies. He turned to Beast Boy. "Make sure she stays safe, will you?" Beast Boy. looked at him. Then nodded.<p>

"I will, don't worry."

So Geo-Force took off, to have adventures elsewhere.

...

"Terra, are you still going to wait here? Its been three weeks since the goober's picked you up!" One of Terra's friends tried to get her on the bus back home.

"No, I'll wait for him again," Terra looked down the streets in both directions. It was true. It had been three weeks since he took her for pizza.

Another friend of hers spoke. "Why? You keep saying how annoying he is, but you go with him anyway. And now you're waiting for him? Girl, is there something you need to tell us?"

Terra sighed. She replied, without looking at them, "You guys are going to miss the bus."

Both her friends cooed, "Ooooooo!"

"Get out of here!" She chuckled, but her heart wasn't in it.

Two hours passed, and she had finished her homework and her book. She sighed. This was going to be hard...

...

The door bell rang at Titans tower. Raven put down her book.

"We have a door bell?"

Cyborg got off the couch, "I got it!" He ran down the stairs to the door and opened it. His jaw dropped when he saw who it was.  
>"Uh, Beast Boy! I think its for you!" He ran inside and kicked him to the door.<p>

"Ow! Jeez, Cyborg! Who is it? Who would possibly come here..." he looked and saw who it was.  
>"...for me..." She smiled at him.<p>

"Hi, Beast Boy."

"TERRA!"

...

Cyborg rushed back into ops and turned everything on.

"We need everything on in the opening hall!"

Robin jumped. "Why? Who is it?" He thought it was an intruder.

"Terra!" Cyborg turned on the camera, grabbed some popcorn and watched the screen.  
>Robin and Starfire also went up to it, but Raven stayed back.<p>

...

Terra grabbed Beast Boy's arm.  
>"Okay, first thing's first. I'm not Terra anymore. I don't want to be. So I want you to call me Sarah."<p>

"Okay T-...I mean Sarah." Beast Boy was melting. How could this be happening?

"Now...Why haven't you been coming for me?" Terra had a look of sadness. She was hurt.

"Sarah, I haven't been coming for you...because you're my best friend.  
>Geo...Someone I know showed me that even if you want to be with someone...it doesn't mean that you always can be..."<br>Beast Boy sighed. "You told me that I should back off...so I did."

Terra looked at him. "Beast Boy...I don't want the life I had anymore...so I tried to make a whole new one."  
>She looked down. This was hard to say.<br>"I know now that...in my old life or this new one...I want you in it..." She covered her face with her hands.  
>"I'm sorry I've been so mean to you...and I..."<p>

Beast Boy started to hug her. Then he kissed her cheek.  
>"Terra, its okay. Its fine. I forgive you." Overjoyed, Terra kissed him back.<p>

"AAAWWW..." They both flinched when they heard the speakers.

"What was that?" Terra was surprised, but Beast Boy looked annoyed.

"GUYS! LITTLE PRIVACY!"

"Uh..Cyborg," Robin said nervous. "You didn't turn on the microphone too, did you?"

"Uuuuhhh...Oops?"

"We apologize Beast Boy! We will turn off the microphone now!" They heard a click.

"I don't think I heard them say they'd turn off the camera!" Beast Boy looked around, annoyed.

"Aw, let 'em watch Beast Boy." and Terra hugged him again.

Well, there you go! What you've all been waiting for!  
>Be sure to come back next week for episode 3, Ravaged!<p>

In the mean time, for more action, you can check out my pilot for the 3rd season of Spectacular Spider-Man,  
>a project that I'll be starting in a couple weeks!<p>

So what did you think? Remember to review and tell me how I'm doing!

Peace!


End file.
